


Jour 16 - Privation sensorielle

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [16]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, Rebirth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Seizième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« Je suis morte. »Il s’agit de la première chose à laquelle pensa Takane, lorsqu’elle se retrouva face à son propre corps. Aucune erreur possible, c’était bien elle, là, flottant dans ce liquide amniotique. Et si elle se retrouvait capable de s’observer, alors que, à première vue, ses paupières demeuraient closes, cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : elle était morte.





	Jour 16 - Privation sensorielle

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Mort / Claustrophobie ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

« Je suis morte. »

 

Il s’agit de la première chose à laquelle pensa Takane, lorsqu’elle se retrouva face à son propre corps. Aucune erreur possible, c’était bien elle, là, flottant dans ce liquide amniotique. Et si elle se retrouvait capable de s’observer, alors que, à première vue, ses paupières demeuraient closes, cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : elle était morte.

Elle observa quelques instants, non sans mélancholie, son corps, nu, sans vie se mouvant par la simple volonté du fluide le recouvrant. Ses longs cheveux noirs, détachés, virevoltaient tout autour de son visage blême, qui ne paraissait qu’endormi. On pouvait avoir l’impression que ses yeux s’ouvriraient d’un instant à l’autre, en apercevant la légèreté avec laquelle ils semblaient fermés. Mais non. Elle était morte.

Dans le bassin voisin au sien se trouvait un autre corps. Celui-là aussi, elle le connaissait. Il s’agissait d’ailleurs du premier qu’elle avait remarqué. Lorsque son regard s’était posé dessus, elle avait senti une nuée de dards se planter à l’endroit où était censé résider un cœur qui, à présent, ne battait plus. La personne qui comptait le plus au monde, pour elle, Haruka… Son camarade de classe, atteint d’insuffisances cardiaques, enchaînant attaque sur attaque. Lui aussi flottait dans le liquide, inanimé. Avait-il eu une attaque assez puissante pour lui arracher la vie ?

Et elle ? Sa maladie l’avait sans nul doute emporté sur elle, également. Sa narcolepsie avait eu raison d’elle, elle ne voyait pas d’autres explications. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c’était d’être sorti de la salle de classe, bien décidée à avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme. Puis, ses jambes l’avaient lâchée. Elle avait roulé sur le sol, prise d’une soudaine fatigue, comme souvent lors de ses crises, et s’était évanouie après avoir entraperçu son professeur, se dirigeant calmement en sa direction. Elle se rappelait vaguement d’un monde étrange, où elle s’était mise à courir, courir, courir, encore et encore, guidée par sa propre voix, résonnant dans ce casque audio posé sur ses oreilles. Elle courait vers la colline, tandis que son monde s’effondrait, tombant en ruines. Elle était morte.

Takane se décida à avancer une main vers le bassin contenant son corps. Lorsque sa paume se posa sur le contenant, elle sentit une soudaine chaleur l’envahir. Puis, tout autour d’elle disparut. Elle se retrouva esseulée, au milieu des ténèbres. Avant qu’elle n’eût le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, ses jambes commencèrent à s’évanouir, elles aussi, faisant disparaître toutes sensations liées à celles-ci.

 

« Qu’est-ce que… ? »

 

Ses mains furent les suivantes, sa disparition s’étendant à ses bras, et venant par la suite ronger son corps tout entier. Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, ni entendre. Une impression étrange faisait qu’elle possédait la sensation de bouger, mais elle ne sentait rien autour d’elle. N’était-elle plus qu’une âme, plongée dans un océan de milliers d’autres, dépourvue de sens, à l’existence effacée ? Le voyage prenait-il fin ici, pour elle ? Et Haruka ? Qu’était-il advenu de son âme, à lui ? Etait-elle quelque part, non loin d’ici ? Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter à son sujet. Le connaissant, même dans la mort, il parviendrait à se perdre…

 

« Haruka… »

 

Une sensation revint à elle, lorsqu’elle sentit cette unique larme rouler le long de cette joue qu’elle ne possédait plus. Tout ceci demeurait bien singulier. Elle se demandait s’il en serait toujours ainsi, maintenant que la vie l’avait quittée.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de se poser la question bien longtemps. Une voix résonna.

 

« Ouvre les yeux. »

 

Ses yeux ? A quoi bon ? Sa vue l’avait abandonnée…

Soudainement, un flash l’éblouit, comme si quelqu’un venait de rallumer la lumière. Une odeur de formol lui chatouilla les narines. Elle se remit à sentir les choses, tandis que son corps se mit à réapparaître, quelque part. Ce voyage étrange la rendait assez confuse.

Takane se trouvait maintenant face à une porte. C’était elle, qui faisait toute cette lumière. Le reste demeurait toujours plongée dans les ténèbres de la mort. La jeune fille resta un moment à contempler cet obstacle, se demandant si elle devait l’ouvrir, ou non. Mais après tout, qu’avait-elle à perdre ? Elle décida de poser sa main contre celle-ci, ses membres toujours engourdis par la temporaire perte de sens qu’elle avait subi.

La porte disparut.

 

B I E N V E N U E

 

Un nouveau monde se forgea tout autour d’elle.

De grandes vagues bleutées l’entourèrent, dans un magnifique environnement cybernétique. Des informations se déplaçaient, librement, tout autour d’elle. Ses iris azurées se baladèrent sur ses alentours. Elle lévitait, dans les airs de cet endroit nouveau.

Elle avait beau ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentit soudainement excitée comme une puce. Elle possédait cette impression d’appartenir à cet endroit, de le connaître par cœur. Les connaissances affluaient en elle. Un renard de feu passa au-dessus d’elle, sans un bruit. La fatigue de sa maladie ne pesait plus sur elle. Elle se sentait renaître, aussi neuve que ce monde s’ouvrant à elle. Plusieurs portes se trouvaient dispersées, çà et là, l’invitant à explorer cet univers étrange.

Un hennissement se fit entendre. Takane se retourna et aperçu une belle monture vacillante traversées de codes se présentant à elle. Elle savait de quoi il s’agissait. Et cela l’amusait. Aussi décida-t-elle de grimper sur la bête, qui se laissa docilement apprivoiser par la jeune fille.

Elle récita une série de nombres, da la manière des plus naturelles qui soit. Réceptif, le cheval hennit de nouveau, puis se mit à galoper en direction d’une localisation bien précise. Takane s’agrippa à sa crinière électronique, afin de ne pas tomber et se perdre dans les nuées d’informations se déplaçant à vive allure tout autour d’eux.

En quelques secondes seulement, ils firent face à un mur de feu, se dressant sur leur chemin. Le cheval se montra alors réticent, commençant à ralentir sa course.

 

« Tu peux le faire ! l’encouragea-t-elle. Conduis-moi à cet endroit ! »

 

Le mur se rapprochait, de plus en plus rapidement. Les mains de Takane se crispèrent, craignant de se faire repousser par les flammes. Ses yeux se plissèrent en proie à la crainte.

Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, la bête avait disparu. Elle se retrouvait seule, au sein d’un espace restreint l’empêchant de se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait. C’était comme se retrouver enfermer dans du papier. Inconfortable, et étouffant. S’était-elle faite avoir ? Avait-elle atterri au sein de la Corbeille ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Elle se posa la question, tentant encore et encore de se défaire de cette emprise paralysante.

 

T R A N S F E R T

E N

C O U R S

 

Sa prison s’évapora. En voyant l’air ébahi de la personne de l’autre côté de la barrière, elle sut qu’elle se trouvait là où elle l’avait désiré. Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage de pixels, tandis qu’elle se posa gracieusement sur la barre des tâches, juste en dessous d’elle. Elle savait ce qu’il lui restait à dire. Les mots lui vinrent naturellement, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie.

 

« Je vous remercie d’avoir ouvert ce mail, Maître, déclara-t-elle en s’inclinant respectueusement. Je vais vivre ici, à partir d’aujourd’hui. Prenez bien soin de moi. »

 

Le jeune virus se redressa, joyeusement, et croisa ses bras dans son dos.

Sa nouvelle vie venait de démarrer.

Et celle-ci promettait d’être des plus divertissantes.


End file.
